Baron Karza
' ' Baron Karza 'is an antagonist in the ''Marvel universe, primarily appearing as the main antagonist in the Micronauts comics. He is the despotic ruler of Homeworld and the arch-enemy of the Micronauts. Biography In the past, Baron Karza was the head scientist of the royal family on Homeworld, a planet located in the Microverse. He was an instructor of Prince Arcturus Rann to help him prepare for his 1000-year mission to explore the Microverse. During the years in which Rann was on his mission, Karza planned a coup against the royal family that resulted in his exile. On the verge of death, he was rescued by a group of sun-cultists and recovered in their monastery. Upon learning their secrets of power and immortality, Karza murdered the cultists before returning to Homeworld, where he overthrew the monarchy and assumed control over Homeworld and a portion of the Microverse. Once in power, Karza created the Body Banks, allowing him to harvest limbs and organs to prolong the lifespan of anyone willing to pay. He also established a military force in the form of the Dog Soldiers to maintain control over his empire. In addition, Karza launches full-scale attacks on other planets across the Microverse in an attempt to gain ultimate power. Baron Karza ruled Homeworld for over 1000 years, transforming the planet into a cruel dictatorship where the poor and downtrodden are subjected to horrible conditions and regularly fall victim to Karza's Body Banks. Karza's rule was eventually opposed by the Micronauts, including Rann. The Micronauts have battled Karza numerous times, with Karza seemingly being killed on several occasions, only to return each time. Baron Karza was ultimately killed in a final battle against the Micronauts, but not before butchering the entire population of Homeworld. In an attempt to restore life on Homeworld, the Micronauts attempted to sacrifice themselves in one of Karza's Prometheus Pits. However, Rann became corrupted by Karza's spirit, who attempted to undermine the Micronauts' efforts in an attempt to destroy the Microverse. However, Rann's lover, Marionette, pushed the possessed Rann into the Prometheus Pits, destroying Karza and reviving Homeworld. Personality Baron Karza is a wicked, sadistic, arrogant, ruthless, heartless and psychopathic indivudal who craves ultimate power and knowledge. He is fully aware of his diabolical nature and takes pride in his evil, embracing his destructive ways. He revels in the suffering of others and feels no conscience over the massacres of entire races across the Microverse. However, Baron Karza is also very cunning and has proven himself to be a master strategist, often returning from the brink of death to continue his conquest of the Microverse. He is a master of biological engineering, having created the Body Banks, and extending his own lifespan over hundreds of years through biological and mechanical modifications. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Power Suit: Baron Karza wielded a suit of black armor derived from various alien races across the Microverse. *'Force Field': Karza had the ability to project a powerful force field that he could mentally activate instantly when the situation called for it. *'Illusion Casting': Karza had the ability to project illusions mentally. *'Immortality': Due to his body harvesting projects, Baron Karza was effectively immortal, able to transfer his mind into that of a host body. *'Psionic': Baron Karza's body suit granted him incredible psi-powers. *'Shape-Shifting': Baron Karza could modify his appearance, notably taking a centaur form for combat. *'Size-Shifting': Baron Karza was able to alter his size when traveling to Earth. *'Telepathy': Baron Karza could communicate with others mentally. *'Teleportation': Baron Karza had a personal teleportation facility to transport himself to other locations quicker. Abilities *'Intellect': Baron Karza possesses genius-level intellect. He is a master strategist with long-term vision, and often comes prepared with backup plans in the face of defeat. *'Leadership': Baron Karza wields immense influence and manipulation. He was able to sway the masses by appealing to their base aspects, which he used to overthrow the monarchy and set himself up as ruler over Homeworld. *'Expert Combatant': Baron Karza is a skilled combatant and excellent at hand-to-hand fighting, though he relies mainly on his armor for attack. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Fascists Category:Psychopath Category:Elitist Category:Mutated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Usurper